


Here There Be Monsters

by justdk



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Camping, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Pynch Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-31 18:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: Adam is hopelessly pining for Ronan. It's a one-sided attraction, or is it? One fateful mission turns Adam's world upside down.





	Here There Be Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> written for Pynch Week 2019, day 5: High Fantasy
> 
> Turns out I don't really know High Fantasy. This is more In Other Lands x Tales from Verania x Carry On. It's silly and fluffy and angsty and canon Adam would never

Adam Parrish fell a little bit in love with Ronan when – surrounded by the other magical trainees – Ronan had been the only one to charm a unicorn. And he hadn’t even been trying.

Some of the boys had rude things to say about that but Ronan pretended not to hear. He led the unicorn away from the rest of them and sat beneath an apple tree, munching on apples and tossing the cores to the pacified unicorn. Adam kept stealing glances. They created such an odd tableau: Ronan in his dark, tattered training gear and the pristine unicorn so white it was blinding, with an opalescent horn and hooves, and eyes that glistened. Adam wondered if unicorns actually cried rainbow tears. This one looked so besotted with Ronan that Adam sort of wanted to kick it.

That was the moment that had made Adam, a scrawny and unloved fourteen-year-old, fall.

Years passed and Adam only fell deeper and deeper in love. It was agony and that agony reached the point of no return when their instructor sent them on a mission to kill a monster.

It was their first monster hunt and a big fucking deal. Adam had strapped on his weapons, pulled on his trusty knapsack, and tugged on his soft leather boots. He wasn’t scared, not really, but he was bitter. He shouldn’t be going on a monster hunt. He shouldn’t be stuck with these rough lads with their stupid jokes and their inane posturing. He should have been with Gansey and Henry, tucked away in the library, copying books and translating scrolls, and creating new spells. Or he could have been with Blue. She got to make potions and charms all day. Adam glared at Kavinsky and his lot. He wasn’t cut out for this sort of thing. 

Someone brushed by him and Adam flinched. He didn’t like to be touched and he couldn’t abide someone approaching from his deaf side.

“Alright, Parrish?” Ronan stood in front of him, his hands held loose at his sides. He was being deliberately non-threatening and Adam didn’t know if he was grateful for that or not.

“Sure.” Adam’s eyes cut to Kavinsky, who was sneering at him and Ronan. Ronan shifted, his body blocking Kavinsky.

“One week in rough country.” Ronan grinned and his eyes flashed. “I’m looking forward to it.”

Adam laughed weakly. “You would. You’re practically half-sprite.”

Ronan’s cheeks flushed and he dipped his head. “Didn’t know you knew about that,” he said, voice low so he wouldn’t be overheard.

Adam gaped. “I – what?” Ronan stared. “It was a joke, Ronan.”

“Oh.” Ronan’s expression fell, morphed into something unreadable. “My mum’s not…” he looked around and then leaned in, whispering in Adam’s ear, “not human.”

Adam held in his gasp. It wasn’t unheard – interspecies relations – but it was frowned upon. Blue’s dad was a tree spirit but that was another big secret they didn’t talk about. And Adam knew that one of Ronan’s best friends was a ghost. He studied Ronan; he looked like a normal boy. Well, not _normal_. He was too brilliant to be normal.

Adam thought that Ronan fit in even less with this crowd than he did. There was a purity and trueness to Ronan that the other warrior-types lacked. Adam certainly didn’t have it. He had also heard rumors that Ronan planned to join the priesthood after he completed his training. A warrior priest and pure enough to tame a unicorn. It was a fucking tragedy.

“Oy! Finally making your move, Lynch?” Kavinsky called out. He said some other things and Ronan turned to face him, making a rude gesture. Kavinsky laughed and slapped his palm over Ronan’s scalp, rubbing it against his shaved head. “Maybe the unicorns won’t be too friendly after this trip.” He looked at Adam and waggled his eyebrows.

Adam flushed and turned away. Fucking Kavinsky.

It took two miserable days of trekking to reach the Forbidding Mountains, then another exhausting day of hiking and scrambling until they made it to the nesting grounds of the beasts. Adam had been listening to their cries for the last two hours and, even with one hearing ear, they were bloodcurdling.

Prokopenko slouched next to Kavinsky, looking ill. Sweat beaded on his pale forehead and his wide eyes scanned the horizon for the nightmarish creatures. They hunted at night, flying from their caves to search for prey. The monster hunt would wait for the next day, which left them with the discomforting prospect of camping near the flying terrors.

Ronan didn’t seem bothered by the beasts or their chilling cries. He found a good spot to camp and set down his pack and started laying out his bedroll. Ronan preferred to sleep under the stars on clear nights. Kavinsky – thank the gods – preferred sleeping in tents, though he didn’t do much sleeping and he was never alone. The tents provided some privacy but Adam had still tossed and turned, trying to plug his ear so he didn’t have to listen to Kavinsky’s nightly activities.

Adam moved over to Ronan and began setting out his gear. Although they hadn’t been friendly when they first moved to the castle for training, the years of working together had chipped away at their rough edges and they eventually stopped fighting and started talking. That early tension of competing for Gansey’s attention had now been replaced by a new tension, one that Adam felt was painfully one sided. It was one of the reasons why Adam had trouble sleeping. How could he relax and sleep next to the boy he was crushing on?

He doubted that anyone would sleep tonight, not with the monsters howling and the cold wind whipping through their campsite. Adam held his magical amulet. Each of the boys had one and it was supposed to make them invisible to the creatures but Adam couldn’t put his full faith in his magic, not with certain death swarming on the other side of the ridge.

“Hey.” Ronan reached over and placed his hand on Adam’s, squeezing his fingers. “You’ll be fine.”

Adam didn’t pull away though he knew that he should. Letting Ronan touch him, even just casual touches like this, made his heart ache. Ronan was being a good friend, that’s all this was. He’d seen Ronan act the same way around Gansey and Blue and Matthew. Adam wasn’t special. He knew this and yet… he couldn’t help but wish it meant more.

“Stick close to me tomorrow, okay?” Ronan said. He tilted Adam’s chin up, forcing him to make eye contact. “And stay far away from Kavinsky. That fucker’s unstable.”

“You don’t have to tell me that,” Adam muttered. He’d had the misfortune of being roommates with Kavinsky in their third year. It had gotten so bad that he had taken to sleeping in out of the way corners of the castle. He knew all the best spots to be alone but, unfortunately, so did Declan Lynch. Adam felt like he was always stumbling in on Declan’s clandestine make out sessions with Jiang.

“I guess not,” Ronan replied. He ruffled Adam’s hair and dug around in his pack until he found his bag of rations. He shared some carrots and an oatmeal muffin with Adam. Adam contributed a handful of nuts and a hunk of cheese that Blue had given him before he left. The other boys broke out flasks and bottles; it amazed Adam that they still had more alcohol _and_ that they were drinking the night before their mission. Knowing Kavinsky there would be other substances passed around before the night was over. Adam looked around until he spotted Jiang lounging next to Skov. They were smoking from a pipe; passing it back and forth and blowing lazy smoke rings into the air.

“I’m glad you don’t hang out with them anymore,” Adam said quietly.

Ronan, mouth full of carrots, wrinkled his nose and shook his head. “When I think about all the stupid shit I used to do I kind of want to die.”

“That’s me thinking about my life all the time,” Adam said. “I can’t sleep when I start thinking about all the things I’ve said or done.”_Like enrolling in the warrior class_ Adam thought. Except then he wouldn’t get to spend every day with Ronan.

“Seriously?” Ronan laughed. “You’re the most competent person I know, Adam, and I know Gansey. You always stay ahead of the class, even after your dad.” Adam winced. “Sorry!” Ronan ducked his head and rubbed at the back of his neck. “Sorry, didn’t mean to bring that up.”

“It’s…” Adam shrugged. “It happened. I’m still here and making sure he never touches me again.”

“Here, here.” Ronan raised his canteen and Adam obligingly tapped it with his canteen. They were drinking water because Adam refused to drink alcohol and Ronan wouldn’t drink on missions.

They talked some more until it got late and then settled down in their bedrolls. Kavinsky and his lads were stupid drunk and high, their revelry spreading to the rest of the group. Tonight everyone was especially boisterous, probably the result of nerves about the impending monster hunt. Adam wished they would all shut up.

“Adam,” Ronan whispered. “Scoot over here. I’m going to cast a spell to block out the noise but I can’t do a large area and sustain it all night.”

Ronan’s magical stamina was insane; Adam wouldn’t have even tried for a bubble around himself, knowing he won’t be able to keep it up for more than half an hour.

Adam moved his bedding until he was next to Ronan but Ronan moved closer still, until their bodies were pressed together shoulder to thigh. Adam shivered and hoped that Ronan would think it was from the cold. Ronan whispered a few words and the barrier formed, casting them into palpable silence. Adam suddenly felt like he couldn’t breathe. The only noise was Ronan shifting, changing positions until he was lying on his side watching Adam.

Adam couldn’t look at him. He _couldn’t_. His face was burning and he knew if he looked at Ronan then Ronan would finally see how fucking infatuated Adam was. He sucked in a shallow breath and another. Ronan’s heat and scent overwhelmed him and Adam Could. Not. Stand. It.

“Actually,” Adam said, hurriedly sitting up and turning away so that Ronan couldn’t see his face, “I need to go pee.” He peeled his blankets back and stumbled to his feet.

“Adam—” Ronan’s voice was beseeching, almost needy. It made Adam’s heart throb, made his entire body flush with wanting Ronan.

“Be right back!” Adam took off for the trees.

He didn’t stop until the sounds of camp had faded and it was just him and the stars and the whispering pines. The monsters were quiet; either they had all flown off to hunt or they were hunting but being extra stealthy. Adam didn’t know. Their instructor had given them very little information and told them to “improvise.” It was the height of irresponsibility, in Adam’s opinion.

Adam leaned against a tree and tried to catch his breath. His heart was pounding so hard it hurt. He placed his palm over his chest and tried to take deep, even breaths. He needed to get his shit together before the hunt or he could be injured or killed or worse – fail the assignment.

“Why,” he moaned, staring up at the stars, “why do I like him so much? I tried not to, the gods know I did.” He wanted to scream.

There had been that stupid night with Tad when he had thought that if he hooked up with someone – anyone – it would go away. He didn’t even have alcohol to blame for that mess. The next day Adam discovered he didn’t feel any differently about Ronan – he was still massively pining but now he also felt guilty and even more wretched. It didn’t help that Tad had actually been _nice_ about the whole thing or that Tad had followed him around for a month in hopes of a repeat performance. Not fucking likely.

Adam curled up on the ground and thought about sleeping there. He’d slept in worse places and his amulet would protect him. Hopefully.

He was finally drifting off to sleep when he heard a soft snuffling noise and the quiet _thump_ of heavy footfalls. Adam smelled sulfur and smoke and when he opened his eyes he saw an enormous monster approaching him.

The creature defied easy description. It had large wings tucked close over its back and two heads with large snapping beaks. Four red eyes glowed in the night. The body was like some mutation of a bird and a dragon. It stalked forward on narrow, bent legs and held its arms – appendages? – up in front of its chest. Adam caught the gleam of claws, each one longer than his hand.

Adam clutched his amulet and stared, transfixed, as the beast moved closer, its heads swinging from side to side like it was trying to sniff him out or sense him in some other way. What a fool he had been, what an absolute, wretched fool. All of his weapons were back at the camp and he wasn’t strong enough in spell work to defeat or even incapacitate the monster on his own.

It was a stupid way to go but Adam thought he must deserve it for he had been behaving very stupidly. He looked up at the creature’s red eyes and felt regret that his life was being cut short before it had barely begun, and regret that he had never had the courage to tell Ronan how he felt, even if he knew it wouldn’t go anywhere. He should have just fucking said it and been done. Ah well.

Adam closed his eyes and waited for the end to come.

And he waited.

And waited.

Minutes of quiet crawled by. Adam could still smell the monster, could hear it breathing. It hadn’t moved. It was waiting. Why the fuck was it waiting?

He cracked an eye open and what he saw… he would never forget it as long as he lived.

The monster was lying prostrate on the ground, its heads lowered, its eyes closed, and it was being _petted_ by Ronan Lynch.

Ronan stroked the space between the monster’s closed eyes like he was petting a cat. He looked like a saint haloed in starlight, his form small beside the monstrous thing. His eyes were closed and his expression was serene. He tilted his head forward and rested his forehead against the monster’s pale, hairless flesh.

Adam wanted to bow down just like the monster and worship. Ronan was the most supernatural and godly vision Adam had ever seen.

“We have to go back.” Ronan’s voice was gentle and quiet, like a prayer. “Come here, Adam. Slowly. Don’t be afraid.”

Adam was undone. He was witnessing a miracle, the start of a legend. He stood on trembling legs and inched forwards until he was standing next to Ronan and the massive creature.

Ronan’s hand found his and their fingers laced together as easily as if they had been holding hands every day since they’d met.

“Touch her,” Ronan whispered. “On the beak. Be gentle.”

Adam obeyed, his faith in Ronan perfect. His fingers touched the hard, cold beak and he shivered. _He was touching a monster._

“There.” Ronan’s breath was warm against Adam’s ear. “She wouldn’t have hurt you unprovoked. She was guarding their nests and found you encroaching on their territory. It’s good you had your amulet on and that I followed you.” 

“You did?” Adam swallowed.

“Of course.” Ronan squeezed his hand. “It’s not safe to sleep alone in a strange forest with monsters nearby.” Adam hung his head, feeling reprimanded. 

“Also,” Ronan continued, voice lower and softer, “I didn’t want to be without you.”

Adam’s breath caught and he squeezed Ronan’s hand. “What?”

“You heard me.” Ronan was smiling. “And I heard you. Confessing to the moon but not to me? That’s not fair, Parrish.”

“Oh my gods,” Adam groaned. “You heard that? Oh gods.” He was mortified. The monster could go ahead and eat him. 

“Shhh.” Ronan pulled Adam away from the creature and back towards the camp. The monster watched them and then turned and plodded away. Adam did not feel relieved. He felt like his heart was in his throat and trying to choke him.

They were almost back to the others when Ronan stopped and pushed Adam against a tree, his hands holding Adam’s shoulders. He leaned in slowly, eyes wide and cautious, like he thought Adam might stop him. There was no way Adam was stopping him. He shut his eyes and Ronan kissed him. It was brief and sweet, a prelude, Adam hoped, to more kissing.

Ronan’s lips moved to Adam’s cheek, first one and then the other. He kissed his jaw and chin and between his eyes. He kissed his temples and the tip of his nose. Ronan kissed him until Adam was a fool from it, smiling and giggling, his body shaking from wanting Ronan so much. Adam held Ronan close, his hands digging into Ronan’s shoulders, his waist, clutching at his hips as their kisses became deeper and hungrier. He never wanted to stop.

The following morning Ronan gave an abbreviated account of his and Adam’s encounter with the monster and persuaded the group to give up their hunt.

“They’re peaceful creatures,” Ronan said, arms held out in supplication. “They won’t hurt us unless we hurt them. It would be pointless slaughter. It would be a sin.”

Some of the boys wanted to move forward anyway, to complete their mission. Surprisingly it was Kavinsky who joined Ronan and Adam.

“Far be it from me to pass up on a chance to sin,” Kavinsky said, “but I think this hunt was a test – not to see if we _could_ kill a monster, but to determine if we _should_. Critical thinking, lads – there’s a reason why they make the warrior class read and do more than bash each other all day.” 

“I think you just want to go home,” one boy said, his voice sullen with challenge.

“I won’t deny it,” Kavinsky grinned. “My bed is far more comfortable than the ground.”

“Here, here,” Prokopenko grumbled. He looked exhausted and kept rubbing his back. Most of the lads snickered.

“Is it settled, then?” Adam asked. He was impatient to return to the castle, too. Ronan had said that he wanted to pick up where they left off. _In his bed_. Adam had nearly died of happiness.

The group agreed and Ronan clapped his hands, smiling mischievously.

“Wonderful,” Ronan said. He wrapped his arm around Adam’s waist and pulled him close. “Now, if you’ll excuse us, Parrish and I will be taking a direct flight home. See you losers in three days.”

Adam had only a moment to wonder what on earth Ronan was on about when the monster emerged from the trees. She was even more intimidating in the light of day, her pale skin ghostly. The other boys drew back in fear but Ronan swaggered over and patted the beast on the side like she was nothing but a mild mannered cow. He clambered onto her back and held out his hand.

“Come along, Parrish,” Ronan said. “We’ve places to go and things to do.”

Adam laughed, shaking his head in wonder, and took Ronan’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so rambly omg
> 
> you can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
